1987 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * Independent publishers continue to enter the comics arena, including Amazing, CFW Enterprises, Imperial Comics, Matrix Graphic Series, New Comics Group, and Rebel Studios. Conversely, ACE Comics, Mad Dog Graphics, Silverwolf Comics, Solson Publications, Spotlight Comics, and Wonder Comics all cease publishing. * Formation of the Independent Comic Publishers Association (ICPA), to promote excellence in and further public awareness of this growing segment of the comic book industry. The appearance of the ICPA logo on a comic is meant as a symbol of quality in the small press, black-and-white market. * DC Comics reboots three of its core characters and titles, with the introduction of The Flash vol. 2, Superman vol. 2, and Wonder Woman vol. 2. * The "British Invasion" begins. Following the success of Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons' Watchmen, DC Comics recruits British creators such as Alan Grant, Cam Kennedy, David Lloyd, and John Wagner. Meanwhile, Marvel's Epic Comics imprint hires Pat Mills and Kevin O'Neill to create their Marshal Law limited series. * Archie Comics cancels four long-running titles, Archie and Me, Archie at Riverdale High, Laugh Comics, and Pep Comics; immediately relaunching Laugh vol. 2 and Betty and Veronica vol. 2. * Peter Parker marries Mary Jane Watson in Amazing Spider-Man Annual #21, written by Jim Shooter and David Michelinie, with art by Paul Ryan and Vince Colletta. * Quest for Dreams Lost, an anthology of short comics by independent publishers featuring such characters and titles as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Trollords, Silent Invasion, and Tales From The Aniverse. Published by the Literacy Volunteers of Chicago. * Violent Cases, by Neil Gaiman and Dave McKean, published by Escape Books. * The Pitt, a Marvel Graphic Novel taking place in Marvel Comics' New Universe. * Lords of the Ultra-Realm Special, by Doug Moench and Pat Broderick, published by DC Comics. * Sam & Max: Freelance Police Special Edition, by Steve Purcell, published by Fishwrap Productions. January * With issue #424, DC Comics' Adventures of Superman debuts, continuing the numbering of Superman. February * "Batman: Year One" begins in DC Comics' Batman #404 (continuing through Batman #407). Written by Frank Miller, with art by David Mazzucchelli,Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 227 "Melding Miller's noir sensibilities, realistic characterization, and gritty action with Mazzucchelli's brilliant iconic imagery, "Year One" thrilled readers and critics alike...as well as being one of the influences for the 2005 film Batman Begins. "Batman: Year One" recounts the beginning of Bruce Wayne's career as Batman and Jim Gordon's with the Gotham City Police Department. It is one of the first examples of the "limited series within a series" format that is now prevalent in American comic books. * The "Gods and Mortals" story arc begins in DC Comics' Wonder Woman vol. 2, the first arc featuring the rebooted incarnation of Wonder Woman following Crisis on Infinite Earths. Written by Greg Potter and George Pérez, drawn by PérezManning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 227 "With the help of Pérez's meticulous pencils, as well as his guidance as co-plotter, Wonder Woman was thrust further into the realm of Greek mythology than she'd ever been before." and Bruce Patterson. * Doctor Strange vol. 2, with issue #87, cancelled by Marvel. * With issue #161, Archie cancels Archie and Me. * With issue #113, Archie cancels Archie at Riverdale High. * Aristocratic Xtraterrestrial Time-Traveling Thieves (ongoing) #1 (Comics Interview), by Henry Vogel and Mark Propst. March * "The Universo Project" story arc begins in DC Comics' Legion of Super-Heroes #32. Written by Paul Levitz and pencilled by Greg LaRocque, the story arc concludes in Legion of Super-Heroes #35. * Fantastic Four #300: Johnny Storm marries "Alicia Masters" — actually Lyja, a female member of the shapeshifting alien race the Skrulls, who had abducted and replaced Masters to serve as a spy. (Marvel Comics) *'' Pep Comics, with issue #411, is cancelled by Archie Comics. * With issue #288, DC cancels ''G.I. Combat. * Swords of the Swashbucklers, with issue #12, is cancelled by Epic Comics. * Thundercats #1. (Marvel UK) April * With issue #400, Archie cancels Laugh Comics (vol. 1). * With issue #347, Archie cancels Archie's Girls Betty and Veronica (vol. 1). * April 15: After nine years at the helm, Marvel Comics editor-in-chief Jim Shooter is fired, succeeded by Tom DeFalco."Jim Shooter Fired," The Comics Journal #116 (July 1987), p. 13-14. June * "Batman: Year Two" begins in DC Comics' Detective Comics #575 (continuing through Detective Comics #578). Written by Mike W. Barr, with art by (among others) Todd McFarlane, "Batman: Year Two" follows on the success of "Batman: Year One". July * Gumby's Summer Fun Special #1, by Bob Burden and Art Adams, published by Comico Comics. * After 13 years of quarterly publication, Métal Hurlant is cancelled. August * The Greatest Hero of Them All" story arc begins in DC Comics' Superman (vol. 2) #8, Action Comics #591 and Legion of Super-Heroes (vol. 3) #37. Written by Paul Levitz and John Byrne, and pencilled by Byrne, Greg LaRocque, and Mike DeCarlo, the story arc is DC’s first attempt to correct the inconsistencies in Legion history created when Byrne removed the original Superboy from mainstream DC continuity in the Man of Steel limited series. (Continues in September's Legion of Super-Heroes #38.) * With issue #14, Eclipse cancels Alien Encounters. September * The "Challenge of the Gods" story arc begins in DC Comics' Wonder Woman #8, written by George Pérez and Len Wein, and drawn by Pérez. (It continues through issue #15.) October * The Spider-Man storyline "Kraven's Last Hunt" (also known as "Fearful Symmetry") begins in Web of Spider-Man #31, The Amazing Spider-Man #293, and Spectacular Spider-Man #131. Written by J.M. DeMatteis and Mike Zeck, the storyline concludes in the November issues Web of Spider-Man #32, Amazing Spider-Man #294, and Spectacular Spider-Man #132. * With issue #18, DC cancels Electric Warrior. * With issue #12, Marvel cancels the New Universe title Kickers * With issue #24, Eclipse cancels Scout. * October 24: The Judge Dredd storyline "Oz", written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, begins in Fleetway's 2000 AD (running for 26 episodes to April 16, 1988). November * With issue #7, DC's Justice League becomes Justice League International. December * Tales of the Legion of Super-Heroes, with issue #354, is cancelled by DC. * With issue #17, DC cancels Hawkman vol. 2. Deaths * British comics artist Joe Colquhoun dies at c. age 60. February * February 20: Long-time Superman artist Wayne Boring dies at age 81."Superman artist Wayne Boring dead" The Comics Journal #116 (July 1987) p. 23 * February 20: Blake and Mortimer creator Edgar P. Jacobs dies at age 82. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * February 22: Great Eastern Conventions (Budget Motor Lodge, Route 73, Mount Laurel, New Jersey) — c. 175 attendees; five dealers and about 25 exhibitor tablesReuter, Nancy. "Comic Books Are Serious Business To The Devoted," Philadelphia Inquirer (February 15, 1987). * Spring: Wonderful World of Comics Convention (Oakland Convention Center, Oakland, California) — First annual staging of the convention (later to be known as WonderCon), founded by San Jose native John Barrett, owner of the retail chain Comics and Comix * May 23: Dixie-Trek (Hyatt Regency, Atlanta, Georgia) * June: Heroes Convention (Charlotte, North Carolina) * June 27–28: Creation Convention '87 (Roosevelt Hotel, New York City)"Science Fiction," New York Times (June 26, 1987). * July 3–5: Chicago Comicon (Ramada O'Hare, Rosemont, Illinois) * August 6–9: San Diego Comic-Con (Convention and Performing Arts Center and Holiday Inn, San Diego, California) — 5,000 attendees; official guests: Harlan Ellison, Miguel Ferrer, Ward Kimball, B. Kliban, Françoise Mouly, Bill Mumy, Mike Peters, Robert Silverberg, Art Spiegelman, and Bernie Wrightson * September 5–6: UKCAC87 (The Institute of Education, London, England) — guests include Will Eisner, Gil Kane, John Byrne, John Totleben, Steve Bissette, Wendy Pini, Richard Pini, Ron Smith, John Totleben, Steve Bissette, Alan Grant, Dave Gibbons, Bill Sienkiewicz, Dave Sim, Paul Duncan, Martin Crocknell, and Carlos Ezquerra; presentation of the Eagle Awards * September 5–6: Dragon*Con (Pierremont Plaza Hotel, Atlanta, Georgia) — first annual staging of the multigenre convention. 1,400 attendees; Official guests: Michael Moorcock (his first convention appearance in twelve years), Robert Asprin, Lynn Abbey, Robert Adams, Richard "Lord British" Garriott, Gary Gygax, and Toastmaster Brad Strickland * September 25–27: OrlandoCon (International Inn, Orlando, Florida)"Monday," Orlando Sentinel (21 Sep 1987): 24. * November: Mid-Ohio Con (Ohio) — guest of honor: Dave Sim; other guests: Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, John Ostrander, Denys Cowan, Mike Grell, Carol KalishDavis, Michael. "MICHAEL DAVIS: Who To Blame, Part 2," Comix Mix (October 4, 2011). * November 25–27: Dallas Fantasy Fair (Marriott Park Central, Dallas, Texas) — guests include Harvey Kurtzman,"Harvey Kurtzman Interview: 1987," (interview by Scott Nybakken) The Comics Journal #153 (Oct. 1992), pp. 62-69. Jaime Hernandez, Denis Kitchen, Gilbert Hernandez, Don Simpson, Steve Rude, Kenneth Smith, Brad W. Foster, and Doug Potter Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1988 for comics published in 1987. Distributed on Saturday, September 24, 1988, at UKCAK88, The Institute of Education, London WC1. * Roll of Honour: Pat Mills American Section *'Favourite Writer': Alan Moore * Favourite Artist (Penciler): Bill Sienkiewicz * Favourite Inker: Terry Austin *'Favourite Comicbook': Watchmen (DC) *'Favourite Graphic Novel': Daredevil: Love and War (Marvel) *'Favourite Character': Batman (DC) *'Favourite Group or Team': Justice League International (DC) *'Favourite Villain': The Joker (DC) *'Favourite Supporting Character': Abigail Arcane Cable, from Swamp Thing (DC) *'Character Most Worthy of Own Title': Rorschach, from Watchmen (DC) *'Favourite Single or Continued Story': Batman #404-407: Year One (DC) *'Favourite New Comic Title': Marshal Law (Epic) *'Favourite Comic Cover': Wonder Woman #10, by George Pérez * Favourite Specialist Comics Publication: '' Amazing Heroes'' British Section *'Favourite Artist': Bryan Talbot *'Favourite Writer': Pat Mills *'Favourite Comic': 2000 AD *'Favourite Comic Album': Violent Cases, by Neil Gaiman and Dave McKean (Escape Books) *'Favourite Character': Luther Arkwright *'Favourite Villain': Torquemada, from Nemesis the Warlock *'Favourite Supporting Character': Ukko the Dwarf (from Sláine) *'Character Most Worthy of Own Title': Halo Jones *'Favourite Single or Continued Story': 2000 AD #535-550: Zenith *'Favourite New Comic': The Adventures of Luther Arkwright (Valkyrie Press) *'Favourite Comic Cover': The Adventures of Luther Arkwright #1, by Bryan Talbot *'Favourite Specialist Comics Publication': Speakeasy Kirby Awards * Best Single Issue: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns #1, by Frank Miller, Klaus Janson, and Lynn Varley (DC Comics) * Best Continuing Series: Swamp Thing, by Alan Moore, Steve Bissette, and John Totleben (DC) * Best Black & White Series: Cerebus by Dave Sim (Aardvark-Vanaheim) * Best Finite Series: Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) * Best New Series: Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) * Best Graphic Album: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, by Frank Miller and Klaus Janson (DC) * Best Artist: Bill Sienkiewicz, for Elektra: Assassin (Marvel Comics) * Best Writer: Alan Moore, for Watchmen (DC) * Best Writer/Artist: Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons, for Watchmen (DC) * Best Art Team: Frank Miller, Klaus Janson, and Lynn Varley, for Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (DC) * Hall of Fame: ** Carl Barks ** Will Eisner ** Jack Kirby Eisner Awards Presented in 1988 for comics published in 1987: * Best Single Issue/Single Story: Gumby's Summer Fun Special #1, by Bob Burden and Art Adams (Comico Comics) * Best Black-and-White Series: Concrete, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse Comics) * Best Finite Series/Limited Series: Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC Comics) * Best New Series: Concrete, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse) * Best Graphic Album: Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) * Best Writer: Alan Moore, Watchmen (DC) * Best Writer/Artist: Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons, Watchmen (DC) * Best Artist/Penciller/Inker or Penciller/Inker Team: Steve Rude, Nexus (First Comics) * Best Art Team: Steve Rude, Willie Blyberg and Ken Steacy, Space Ghost Special (Comico) * Bob Clampett Humanitarian Award: June Foray * Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame: Milton Caniff Harvey Awards Presented in 1988 at the Chicago Comicon for comics published in 1987: * Best Writer: Alan Moore, for Watchmen (DC Comics) * Best Artist or Penciller: Dave Gibbons, for Watchmen (DC) * Best Cartoonist (Writer/Artist): Paul Chadwick, for Concrete (Dark Horse Comics) * Best Inker: Al Williamson, for Daredevil (Marvel Comics) * Best Letterer: Ken Bruzenak, for American Flagg (First Comics) * Best Colorist: John Higgins, for Watchmen (DC) * Special Award for Excellence in Production/Presentation: Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons, (DC) * Best New Series: Concrete, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse Comics) * Best Continuing or Limited Series: Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) * Best Single Issue or Story: Watchmen #9: "The Darkness of Mere Being", by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) * Best Graphic Album: Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) * Best American Edition of Foreign Material: Moebius album series, by Jean "Moebius" Giraud (Marvel Comics) * Best Domestic Reprint Project: The Spirit, by Will Eisner (Kitchen Sink Press) First issues by title DC Comics Captain Atom : Release: March. Writer: Cary Bates. Artists: Pat Broderick and Bob Smith. Doom Patrol vol 2. : Release: October. Writer: Paul Kupperberg. Artists: Steve Lightle and Gary Martin.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 229: "October 1987 saw a new Doom Patrol series, by writer Paul Kupperberg and artist Steve Lightle." The Flash vol. 2 : Release: June. Writer: Mike Baron. Artists: Jackson Guice and Larry Mahlstedt. Justice League : Release: May. Writers: Keith Giffen and J.M. DeMatteis. Artists: Keith Giffen, Kevin Maguire, and Terry Austin. The Question : Release: April. Writer: Dennis O'Neil. Artists: Denys Cowan and Rick Magyar.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 227 "Formerly part of the Charlton Comics line, the Question carved his mysterious niche into the DC Universe with the help of writer Dennis O'Neil and artist Denys Cowan." The Shadow : Release: August. Writer: Andrew Helfer. Artist: Bill Sienkiewicz. Spectre : Release: April. Writer: Doug Moench. Artists: Gene Colan and Steve Mitchell. Suicide Squad : Release: May. Writer: John Ostrander. Artists: Luke McDonnell and Karl Kesel.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 228: "Writer John Ostrander gave the new Suicide Squad its own series, having brought the team to life in 1986's '' Legends'' miniseries...With the team's own title, Ostrander was helped by artist Luke McDonnell." Superman vol. 2 : Release: January. Writer: John Byrne. Artists: John Byrne and Terry Austin. Wasteland : Release: December. Writer: John Ostrander and Del Close. Artists: David Lloyd, William Messner-Loebs, and Don Simpson. Wonder Woman vol. 2 : Release: February. Writers: Greg Potter and George Pérez. Artists: George Pérez and Bruce Patterson. Young All-Stars : Release: June. Writers: Roy Thomas and Dann Thomas. Artists: Michael Bair and Brian Murray. Limited series Doc Savage (4 issues) : Release: November. Writer: Dennis O'Neil. Artists: Adam Kubert and Andy Kubert. Doctor Fate (4 issues) : Release: July. Writer: J. M. DeMatteis. Artists: Keith Giffen and Dave Hunt. Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters (3 issues) : Release: August. Writer/Artist: Mike Grell. Outcasts (12 issues) : Release: October. Writers: John Wagner and Alan Grant. Artists: Cam Kennedy and Steve Montano. Phantom Stranger (4 issues) : Release: October. Writer: Paul Kupperberg. Artists: Mike Mignola and P. Craig Russell. Silverblade (12 issues) : Release: October. Writer: Cary Bates. Artists: Gene Colan and Klaus Janson. Slash Maraud (6 issues) : Release: November. Writer: Doug Moench. Artist: Paul Gulacy and . Sonic Disruptors (7 issues; originally solicited for 12) : Release: December. Writer: Mike Baron. Artists: Barry Crain and John Nyberg. World of Krypton (4 issues) : Release: December. Writer: John Byrne. Artists: Mike Mignola and Rick Bryant. Marvel Comics Action Force : Release: March 8 by Marvel UK. Reprints of Marvel's G.I. Joe comic. SilverHawks : Release: August by Star Comics. Writer: Stephen Perry. Artists: Mike Witherby and James Sanders. Silver Surfer : Release: July. Writer: Steve Englehart. Artists: Marshall Rogers and Joe Rubinstein. Solo Avengers : Release: December. Writer: Tom DeFalco. Artists: Mark D. Bright and Joe Rubinstein. Strange Tales vol. 2 : Release: April. Writer: Bill Mantlo. Artist: Bret Blevins. Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light : Release: November by Star Comics. Writer: Jim Salicrup. Artists: Mark Bagley and Romeo Tanghal. Limited series Comet Man (6 issues) : Release: February. Writers: Bill Mumy and Miguel Ferrer. Artists: Kelley Jones and Gerry Talaoc. Fallen Angels (8 issues) : Release: April. Writer: Jo Duffy. Artist: Kerry Gammill. Marshal Law (6 issues) : Release: October by Epic Comics. Writer: Pat Mills. Artist: Kevin O'Neill. The Transformers: Headmasters (4 issues) : Release: July. Writer: Bob Budiansky. Artists: Frank Springer and Ian Akin & Brian Garvey. The X-Men vs. The Avengers (4 issues) : Release: May. Writer: Roger Stern. Artists: Marc Silvestri and Joe Rubinstein. Other publishers The American : Release: June by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: Mark Verheiden. Artist: Chris Warner. The Original Astro Boy : Release: September by Now Comics. Writer: Mike Dimpsey. Artist: Ken Steacy. Betty and Veronica (vol. 2) : Release: June by Archie Comics. Artist: Dan DeCarlo. Concrete : Release: April by Dark Horse Comics. Writer/Artist: Paul Chadwick. Deadworld : Release: January by Arrow Comics. Writer/Editor: Stuart Kerr. Eddy Current (12-issue limited series) : Release: July by Mad Dog Graphics. Writer/Artist: Ted McKeever. Fusion : Release: January by Eclipse Comics. Writer: Steven Barnes. Artists: Lela Dowling and Steve Gallacci. Good Girls : Release: April by Fantagraphics Books.'' Writer/Artist'': Carol Lay. Laugh (vol. 2) : Release: June by Archie Comics. Editor: Victor Gorelick. Marksman : Release: January by Hero Comics. Writer: Steve Perrin Artist: Pete McDonnell Ninja High School : Release: January by Antarctic Press. Writer/Artist: Ben Dunn. Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles : Release: May by Mirage Studios. Writers: Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Artists: Jim Lawson and Ryan Brown. The Trouble with Girls : Release: August by Eternity Comics. Writers: Will Jacobs and Gerard Jones. Artists: Tim Hamilton and Dave Garcia. Uri-On : Release: by Israel Comics. Writer/Artist: Michael Netzer. Usagi Yojimbo : Release: July by Fantagraphics. Writer/Artist: Stan Sakai. Xenozoic Tales : Release: February by Kitchen Sink Press. Writer/Artist: Mark Schultz. Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * Amazing Grace, in Superman #3 (March) * Atmos, in Legion of Super-Heroes #32 (March) * Axis Amerika, in Young All-Stars #1 (June) * Bibbo Bibbowski, in Adventures of Superman #428 (May) * Bloodsport (Robert DuBois), in Superman #4 (April) * Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam), in Captain Atom #1 (March) * Clayface IV/Lady Clay (Sondra Fuller), in Outsiders #21 (July) * Deuce and Charger, in Adventures of Superman #430 (July) * Carmine Falcone, in Batman #404 (March) * Eddie Fyers, in Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters #3 (October) * General Wade Eiling, in Captain Atom #1 (March) * Sarah Essen Gordon, in Batman #404 (March) * Arnold John Flass, in Batman #404 (March) * Fleur-de-Lis, in Infinity #34 (January) * Flodo Span, in Green Lantern #217 (October) * Gangbuster, in Adventures of Superman #428 (May) * Cat Grant, in Adventures of Superman #424 (January) * Hades, in Wonder Woman #1 (February) * Professor Hamilton, in Adventures of Superman #424 (January) * Icicle, in Infinity #34 (January) * Rhea Jones, in Doom Patrol #3. * Gillian B. Loeb, in Batman #404 (March) * Maxwell Lord, in Justice League #1 (May) * Tina McGee, in Flash #3 (August) * Pozhar, in The Fury of Firestorm #62, (August) * Rampage, in Superman #7 (July) * Reaper, in Detective Comics #575 (June) * Red Trinity, in Flash #6 (November) * Rictor, in X-Factor #17 (June) * Holly Robinson, in Batman #404 (February) * Rocket Red, in Justice League #3 (July) * Rocket Red Brigade, in Green Lantern Corps #208 (January) * Maggie Sawyer, in Superman #4 (April) * Shado, in Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters #1 (August) * Silver Banshee, in Action Comics #595 (December) * Sleez, in Action Comics #592 (September) * Sprout, in Swamp Thing #65 (October) * Zebra-Man II, in Outsiders #21 (July) Marvel Comics * Aries (Zodiac), in West Coast Avengers #26 (November) * Bird-Brain, in New Mutants #55 (September) * Blizzard, in Iron Man #223 (October) * Bushwacker, in Daredevil #248 (November) * Lourdes Chantel, in Classic X-Men #7 (March) * Combat Colin, in Action Force #5 (Marvel UK) * Comet Man, in Comet Man #1 (February) * Fallen Angels, in Fallen Angels #1 (April) ** Ariel, in Fallen Angels #1 (April) ** Chance, in Fallen Angels #1 (April) ** Gomi, in Fallen Angels #2 (May) * Ghost, in Iron Man #219 (June) * Goblyn, in Alpha Flight #48 (July) * Malice, in Uncanny X-Men #214 (February) * Manikin, in Alpha Flight #44 (March) * Mercy, in The Incredible Hulk #338 (December) * Microchip, in The Punisher #4 (November) * Philippus, in Wonder Woman #1 (February) * Rictor, in X-Factor #17 (June) * Mister Sinister, in Uncanny X-Men #221 (September) * Trick Shot, in Solo Avengers #1 (December) Independent titles * Leatherhead * Sam & Max, in Sam & Max: Freelance Police Special Edition (Fishwrap Productions) *'Super Commando Dhruva' in GENL #74 Pratishodh Ki Jwala created by Anupam Sinha, published by Raj comics * Zenith, in 2000 AD #536 (August 22, Fleetway) References Category:1987 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists